Midnight
by Pink Ribbon Scars
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to go hunting and Bella is plauged by risqué dreams that renders her unable to sleep. What should she do to overcome this obstacle? What every teenage girl does. LEMON! ONE-SHOT! Vamp.


OK so this is my first attempt at a lemon… Please bear with me. Constructive criticism only.

**Discalimer: **SM owns..I dont get paid..blah blah blah. FORWARD!

* * *

**Midnight| A One-Shot**

Thunder roared, ricocheting off the walls, vibrating the windows, and effectively waking me from my not so soundless sleep. I opened my eyes groggily and looked to my left and right. The bed was empty but I knew this before I had even attempted to sleep. Edward was out on a hunting trip with his brothers Emmett and Jasper and I was here in my bed, alone, again. This was only night two of the four nights I would be alone to catch forty winks and I was already finding it increasingly more difficult than last night to fall asleep and that was saying something. Yesterday I had gotten a total of four hours of shuteye. Those four hours were plagued with dreams of things that Edward and I would never talk about. Sex. Tonight was no exception.

I sighed heavily propping myself up on my elbows and rubbed my eyes. My eyes bulged when I went to move my legs. They were moist. That last dream had felt so real that my body even felt slightly sore, but I knew that was from sleeping in the fetal position. The pit of my stomach was tight and thighs tingled. Maybe I could sleep through it

Glancing over at the neon blue light of my digital clock, I noticed it was thirty minutes to midnight. Damnit I had only five more hours to sleep. Turning over I threw the covers over my head and tried counting sheep. _One. Two. Three. Four…_This wasn't working. _Wait…my eyes aren't closed. Bella you are such a genius. _I sighed heavily for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight and closed my eyes tightly, starting again.. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five of Edwards fingers running light over my thighs. _I bit my lip. _Oh shit. _I shook my head and started counting again. _Six. Seven. Eight. Nine time his tongue flicked over the sensitive skin of my stomach. _I let out and involuntary moan and sat up again. I looked over at the neon lights again. 11: 32. CRAP! I had to do something about this.

I had read in a magazine once that if you felt sexual repressed, and boy was I, that you should try to pleasure yourself. _Pleasure myself…sounded easy…not!_ My cheeks burned as I closed my eyes and let the visions over take me. _Edwards cold stone-like flesh over my soft warm body. _I bit my lip again, closed my eyes.

"_Bella your so beautiful." His lips softly but passionately met mine and I moaned at the contact. Our lips molded to one another's and danced for dominance. Bliss, _I thought.

"_I've missed you Edward." I breathed huskily when he let my lips go for air, his own traveled down to the hollow between my ear and neck, caressing it like the softest chiffon. _

"_And I you," he said between kisses. Then, like lighting, his cold soft tongue made contact with my skin. He licked a trail of fire down my neck to my collarbone. "You taste exquisite my beautiful Bell." I sighed contently as his long digits traveled down the naked skin of my stomach and rested on my hips. "Can I taste you some more?" A smile placed on his lips. I nodded my head eagerly and his smile grew. "Anywhere?" _

"_Of course." His eyes glistened with excitement and mystery as he slowly, excruciating slowly, lowered his lips to the hollow between my breasts, placing feather like kisses on the delicate skin there. A gasp escaped my lips when his cool fingertips began kneed at my left breast. _My own hand came up to my breast and I moaned at the contact. It felt amazing but probably not as good as if it were Edward himself doing it. I pushed thought out of my head quickly as I continued my ministrations.

_Edward kissed his way to my right breast and to my nipple, taut with excitement, lightly flicking it with his tongue. _I ached my back and moaned lightly. _He smiled. "Does that feel good Angel?" _I nodded my head lightly and licked my lips, words betraying me. _What he did next shocked me. Covering his teeth with his lips, he took my nipple into his mouth suckling lightly, eliciting another breathy gasp and moan from my lips. I felt him smile on my skin as he twirled my now favorite body part around it and sucked harder. _

"Edward!" I cried softly. _He continued for another moment and went over to my left breast and gave it the same treatment, his face basking in the effects he had on me. His lips finally relinquished my chest and started down the smooth planes of my stomach. _I bucked my hips and closed my eyes tightly letting go of my shirt clad nipples and letting my hands wander up my shirt and down my stomach.

"_Bella I want to taste you some more. But I want to taste you," he bought his hand down and cupped my heat, _my head flew back into the pillow and clenched my eyes tighter as my own hand cupped where I envisioned he had, _"here." He began kissing down my stomach again until he reached the waistband of my panties, dipping his tongue in them and sliding from left to right repeatedly. A slow, delicious torture. "Is that okay with you, Bella?"_

"Yes," I moaned, my fingers playing with my waistband while my other hand played with my breast. "Oh God, please, yes Edward."

_He smiled and his finger wrapped around the flimsy material of my panties. Rolling them down, he kissed every piece of skin he came in contact with. _They hit the floor in the corner with a soft flop_ and he began kissing back up my legs taking longer than before showing the area where my calf and tight met extra attention. He reached my upper thigh, right above my heat and began licking soft circles to the overly sensitive flesh. _

"Unh! Edward!"

"_Patience dear," He said licking slower and inhaled the scent of my arousal deeply, his eyes fluttering close. I bucked my hips and he chuckled. "I guess that's not a virtue right now is it?" Before I had time to answer his cool, gentle, beautiful, stone lips finally made contact to where I wanted them the most. _My breath hitched in my throat and my every place else on my body went numb. _He licked up my folds softly, dating his tongue passed them. _

"Ah!" I moaned my fingers slipping past my "lips."

_He licked me full out now, slow laps with the flat of his tongue and grunted. "God Bella you taste amazing." His movements became urgent now and my stomach tightened. I was close. Sensing my release he bought his mouth up to my sensitive bud and everything around me felt like it was spinning. _

"Right there!" My finger rubbed my bud faster. I was so close.

_His lips closed around it and he sucked. _

I was seeing stars as my hips bucked wildly and my walls clenched together. "Edward!" I screamed his name as my release came fast, juices spilled onto my hand, and my body went limp. I rode my fingers a little longer as my breath stabilized and I began to get feeling back into separate parts of my body again.

"_Thank you for letting me taste you Bella." _Nodding weakly, I looked at the clock again. Midnight. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The sun beamed in my eyes. I squinted and shot up. _OH SHIT! I'm late for school! _I screamed in my head and tried to move but I was locked in a strong embrace. Looking down I saw the most beautiful honey eyes looking into mine.

"Relax, beautiful, you have a snow day," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward!" I said a little too loudly, throwing my arms around his neck, burying myself into his chest. He chuckled, the sound melodic.

"Hello Bella. I've missed you." My brow furrowed and shot up again to look into his face. "What wrong Angel?" His eyes searching were mine frantically.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back 'til Friday," I accused. A beautiful smile lit his face up and I felt at home again. Weird because I _**was**_at home. In my bed. Partially naked. I blushed lightly hoping he would just take it as nervousness.

"I couldn't stay away from you so I came back. Are you angry?" His eyes were hesitant. I beamed at him. And laid on his chest again.

"Never." We laid there for a minute and he finally broke the silence.

"How did you sleep?" I smiled to myself.

"Amazing."

"Amazing?" his voice was curious. "I'd think it was more than amazing seeing as how your panties are in the corner and this room smells like your arousal."

My blush deepened and I went to ask him how he knew what my arousal smelled like but decided not too. Instead a grin broke out full fledge on my face now. "Midnight thunderstorms are soothing." He chuckled.

"Silly Bella."

* * *

How'd I do?

_**-Pink Ribbon Scars**_


End file.
